


Frotteur

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), Uporoboros



Series: Драбблы R-NC17_2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Авторские фаноны, Кинк на фроттеризм, вот и встретились два одиночества, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros
Summary: В этот раз они стоят слишком близко





	Frotteur

**Author's Note:**

> Часть цикла Intimité

**С** пецифика работы — им часто приходится находиться рядом и взаимодействовать. Необъяснимо, но при всех разногласиях с самых первых дней они держатся довольно близко друг к другу. Плечом к плечу стоят в голопроекторном зале, задрав головы к мерцающей фигуре Верховного лидера. Шагают по мостику, едва не соприкасаясь тыльными сторонами ладоней. Подобное непривычно для Кайло, ведь он всегда неохотно подпускал людей к себе, а затем уже и они сами старались отойти подальше: их отгонял страх.  
  
Этот человек не страшится, не отшатывается, не отступает ни на дюйм, даже когда Кайло подходит ближе и угрожающе нависает. Но такое еще можно понять, Хакс воспитал в себе презрение к страху, Кайло чувствует это. А вот объяснить, почему даже раздражения или досады не заметно на бледном лице, не получается. И Кайло начинает проверять границы, прощупывать их в надежде найти критическую точку.  
  
Во время споров он шагает каждый раз еще немного вперед, и в какой-то момент они перебрасываются колкими фразами практически на расстоянии поцелуя. Хакс не отводит глаза, смотрит прямо, расслабленно и как-то... мечтательно? Чтобы привести себя в чувство и забыть непонятное чувство неловкости, Кайло пихает Хакса плечом напоследок. Ощутить что-то за мгновение и через слои одежды невозможно, но кожа почему-то утверждает, что помнит тепло. И тепло хочется повторить.  
  
Разглядывая развернутую над столом голопроекторную схему, Кайло будто невзначай подходит и останавливается за спиной Хакса, потом слегка склоняется, опираясь рукой о столешницу. Хакс не отодвигается.  
  
Проходя мимо, Кайло нарочно спотыкается и мимолетно хватается рукой за чужой локоть. Ладонь горит до вечера, а после отбоя Кайло размеренно гладит ею себя по груди и животу, словно размазывая по коже частицы другого человека.  
  
Однажды Кайло и Хакс случайно — действительно случайно — оказываются в одном турболифте. Кабина достаточно просторная, но и в этот раз они стоят неоправданно близко друг к другу. Кайло не выдерживает, преодолевает незначительное расстояние и прижимается всем телом к боку Хакса, утыкается моментально налившимся членом ему в бедро. Тот отстраненно глядит прямо перед собой, как если бы ничего не происходило. Всего несколько секунд, и Кайло успевает отшатнуться, прежде чем двери лифта разъедутся, выпуская Хакса. Приходится задержаться, чтобы перевести дыхание и восстановить самообладание. Исследование границ заходит слишком далеко.  
  
Ему приходится останавливать себя, чтобы не врываться в кабину, едва завидя там Хакса. Но удержаться удается не каждый раз, и тогда Кайло блаженствует, притираясь грудью к стройной спине, и проклинает слишком быстрые лифты. Ему хватило бы пары минут, чтобы кончить, даже не трогая себя — слишком невозмутим генерал, и это его самообладание, это «я ничего не замечаю» просто сводит с ума. Хотя постепенно начинает хотеться, чтобы Хакс заметил.  
  
Безлюдный коридор становится очередным прорывом границ. Кайло догоняет Хакса и пару метров молча идет с ним в ногу. А затем тот останавливается, прижимается спиной к стене и устремляет перед собой насмешливый взгляд. Под гипнозом светлых глаз Кайло шагает раз, другой, упирается руками в переборку по обе стороны от головы Хакса. Подается еще ближе и внезапно ощущает, как на ягодицы ложатся аккуратные ладони, сжимают, тянут на себя. Каменный стояк Кайло встречает не менее твердую выпуклость, стройное бедро проскальзывает между ног, усиливая контакт. Следующие минуты проходят в неуклюжих, рваных движениях, тихих вздохах сквозь зубы, а под конец Кайло приходится уткнуться передней частью шлема в стену, чтобы не потерять равновесие.  
  
Без единого слова они расходятся каждый в свою сторону, и только подсыхающая липкость в штанах объединяет их, но оба знают, что на достигнутом не остановятся. В следующий раз нужно хотя бы постараться расстегнуть ширинки.


End file.
